Runaways
by OrangeFanana
Summary: Zelda Nohansen has had it with rich life. After her parents want her to marry the spoiled son of the Dragmire's, she runs away and teams up with a band of runaway theives. Using their wits to survive, they have never been caught once. But with people searching for Zelda, can she truly ever earn their trust and stay hidden? Modern day AU [TEMPORARY HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Yes, I'm starting another story. It's been floating inside my head for awhile, and I just wrote it down. And GASP! Is this really under the romance category? Shocked, aren't ya? **

**Anyway, I got this from my LEva114's story, Empathy. (you should totally check it out!) She said it's okay if I write this, so I guess have permission then? **

**This is just a prologue, and it's around 2000 words (yeah, definitely a prologue :P) Most chapters will be around 4000 or so, maybe 5000 if you're lucky. I'll try to update as soon as I can, depending on how many people like it. So, without further ado, enjoy. **

* * *

I stormed out of my house, fists clenched at my sides. My nails dug into the heel of my palm, and I was glad I didn't have long nails. My normally pale face was red, and my eyes were glaring at everything in sight. A little old lady practically scampered away when she caught sight of my glower. My mind was reeling, and images of… _certain things _happening to my parents kept popping up.

Ah, yes. My parents. What an interesting subject.

My parents are very well known in Hyrule. My father, Daphnes Nohansen, is the president of some company, and has a bunch of stuff called stocks. He tried to explain to me what they were once, but I didn't pay much attention (and to be honest, I really didn't care). He always wears the finest clothing, and always has the best cars. He never stutters, and never misses up in grammar. Ever.

My mother is a performer, and usually sings alone. But everybody knows her because she's always with my father at parties. Her name is Hylia Nohansen, and she is a very perky person. With bright blonde hair (brighter than mine) and just tall enough to brush against the cabinets above the fridge, she is never without a frown. Well, at least in public. At home though, she's always yelling at me to try on that lovely little pink dress she got me or some other crap like that.

But I guess you're wondering who I am and why steam is coming out of my ears. Well then, let me tell you!

My name is Zelda Nohansen. I'm sixteen, at the top of my class, and am pretty much an exact clone of my mother. I did get my height from my father which is the only thing I got from him. Other than that though, I'm like a mini-Hylia. I'm a blonde with sky blue eyes and a slender figure. However, I try to keep alter my look from hers as much as I can. With her, she's got straight shoulder length hair with bangs. I proudly have waist long hair that waves and curls. I barely wear makeup, and always have jeans and a hoodie on.

For the 'steam coming out of my ears' part, that nasty incident happened not so long ago. Allow me to tell you what went down truthfully so my parents don't use the guilt card on you.

School had just let out, and my teachers just decided to give us a ton of homework for the weekend. I had a three page essay due on Monday for Social Studies about old religion, two pages of math, a 'practice' packet for science, and a book to finish for English. I was tired too; we had to run two miles in gym, and then play soccer once everybody was done. I honestly was just planning on getting home and collapsing on my bed.

But once I stepped one foot into the house, I was bombarded by my parents. My mother had gone out shopping, and bought me a full outfit for the party I had no idea I was going too. She was going on and on and on about makeup and shoes and hair, I just wanted to barf. Daphnes was talking about the party itself, and I learned that it was a fundraiser, and apparently a bunch of kids my age were going to be there.

I had told them that I didn't want to go, that I had lots of homework and stuff like that. My mother wasn't very happy about that, and she started to chide me constantly. She didn't let me get one word in. My father got into the fight then as well, using his best persuading voice. In the end though, they both ordered me to go the party, no questions. That ticked me off, and after me yelling at them, I stomped out and slammed the door in their faces.

I knew I was acting like a child, but I couldn't help it. I've never had a choice in anything. When I was little and not old enough to go to the store myself, my mother would always dress me in little skirts and tight shirts. I even had to wear makeup! No matter what I said, she would always get her way. Or sometimes when I would come home, a boy would be sitting on the couch. His parents could be in the oil company or something, and he was the richest kid in the neighborhood. My parents would want me to _go out _with him, and I didn't even know him!

A snarl was on my face, and people probably thought I was a diseased maniac. I was in downtown Castle town, which was one of the richest cities in Hyrule. The old castle towered over everybody, but it was never scary. It was more of a reassuring sight. It had been turned into a museum a while back, and was a very historic place.

I had gone there for a field trip once. The castle was massive, and I wondered how no one got lost. In each room we went in, we learned about it. In the kitchen, I learned that they used to get milk from Lon Lon ranch, which was still in business. Or in the throne room, I had learned that the royal family only had one child and it was usually a girl. But I think the courtyard was the most interesting thing. Apparently, that was where the Hero of Time had first met the Princess of Destiny. It was just a legend, but I thought it was cool.

Have you heard of the legend? No? It's common knowledge here, but I guess you're not from Hyrule, are you? It goes like this:

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his side, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom was at hand… a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. _

Some people think it's just nonsense, but I personally think it's fascinating. And this was where he had supposedly snuck inside to see the princess. I wish I could go back in time and see it for myself.

Shouts interrupted my thinking. Turning to the direction they were coming from, I could see a tangle of limbs. But that's really all I could see. I saw a flash of green there, some black, a bit of yellow, and some orange. From what I could see, two people were fighting and yelling at each other. I was about to go over there and help, but a man beat me over to it.

I watched as he tried to separate the two, and when he got them standing, he finally did. The older man was standing in the middle of the two with a hand on each of their chests, keeping them apart. Now that they had stopped fighting, I saw that they were around my age. One was obviously a girl, and had the weirdest hair color I've seen. Neon orange hair was pulled up in a thick ponytail, but strands were falling out from the fight. She was small and tiny, almost like an imp. She wore an oversized black hoodie with khakis and vans. She was pale too, almost blue. Her eyes were orange like her hair, and I thought her hair had too much orange and let her eyes borrow some.

Her companion was boy, and despite his rugged appearance, I blushed when I realized how… _attractive_ he was. Blonde hair fell into his blue eyes, even though he had a green hat covering most of his head. Pointed ears poked out, meaning he was hylian. He had a hoodie on like the girl, but it wasn't as baggy or big. Like his hat, it was green. He wore jeans, and converses covered his feet.

The man was saying something to the two, looking between them. He still had a hand on each of them, keeping them apart if they start fighting again. As I watched, the girls lip started to quiver. The man noticed, and turned his attention to the girl. My eyes narrowed at the boy; how could he make the girl cry like that! My anger disappeared though when I spotted his hand inching slowing behind the man, towards his back pocket.

I gasped when I saw him pull out a wallet and a phone, expertly not alerting the man. But as the teen was pulling back his treasure, the man was starting to turn to back at him. The girl saw, and her eyes widened in alarm. She started to sob uncontrollably, hands covering her eyes. The man immediately turned back to comfort her, and she began to cry into his shoulder. He whispered into her ear, rubbing her back to try to calm her down. But as the man tried to reassure her, the girl looked over his shoulder and winked at the boy. He nodded back, smiling and letting her see the stuff he pickpocketed. She grinned mischievously, and pulled away from the man.

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes and acting like she was a mess. The boy still had his arm behind the man's back with his things, and once the older man was done 'helping' the girl, he faced the boy with a scowl on his face. Quickly though, the boy tossed the wallet and phone to the girl, who caught them and stuffed them in one of her many pockets, making it look like she was sulking. All while the man was yelling at the teen.

The teenager crossed his arms and looked at the ground, not listening to the man. The man realized he was talking to a wall, and threw his arms up in the air. The girl said something I couldn't hear, but by the man's smug look and the boy's shocked one, I was guessing she 'broke up' with him. She whipped around and stalked off, head held high. The boy glared at the man, then turned and went off somewhere. The man smiled in triumphant and continued walking through the streets.

Once he was gone though, orange eyes peeked out behind a corner, and the girl's small form appeared from behind a dumpster. The boy sneaked out from behind a tree and ran to meet with the girl again. I watched amazed as they talked excitedly to each other. The girl pulled out the phone and wallet, and tossed the wallet to the boy. He looked inside the wallet, and his face lit up when he pulled out tons of different colored rupees, ranging from orange to purple to silver. I couldn't see how much exactly that had, but they both looked like it was the most valuable thing the in world.

The girl was peeling off the back of the phone, and yanked out the SIM card. The boy pocketed the money, and took the card from the girl. He slipped it inside the wallet, and then tossed the wallet on the ground, free of any money. The orange girl twirled the phone in her hand, admiring the expensive device. She slipped it inside her hoodie, where it was hidden.

The two high-fived and the girl pointed at a grocery store. The boy nodded, and ran off together. Curious, I was about to run after them when my phone started to vibrate. Irritated, I pulled out my iPhone and looked at the caller ID. My mother's smiling face was on the screen, and I groaned. Tapping the answer button, I held it up to my ear and braced myself for the headache soon to come.

"Yes?" I said slowly, rubbing my face as I spoke.

"Zellie!" my mother's shrill voice called out. I winced at the nickname; I've never liked it. "Where have you been? The party starts in an hour!" she screeched.

"I'm in Castle town, walking around. Do I really have to go?" I complained, frowning.

"Of course! I hear the Dragmire's are going to be there!" she explained. Even though we're on the phone, I can see her gesturing with her hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way," I grumbled, slouching. "See you in a minute."

"Goodbye honey!" my mother said, and hanged up. Sighing, I removed my phone from my ear and pressed the button on top. The screen went black, and I put it back inside my pocket. With one last wistful glance at the store, I started to jog back home.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes, but I have yet to find a beta reader. If you want to beta read for me, please message me! I don't write in first person often, but I'm trying. :) **

**And yes, the legend is from The Wind Waker. **

**Review?**


	2. The Party

**Um, sorry about this really late update. I didn't get it done before vacation, then I got sick. Like lying on the couch for a few days and can't move sick. BUT I GOT IT DONE! You better review because I am missing Cowboys and Aliens because of this!**

**Thanks to StraightedgeWingZero for beta reading this! (who got this done in no time! :D)**

* * *

I've never liked preparing for parties. My mother and I would always argue on what I would wear, and Hylia usually won. Whatever she made me wear was always tight, short and showing. Then, she would demand to do my makeup. This meant staining my eyes with dark eye shadow, making my cheeks rosy red, and painting my lips blood red. Copious amounts of mascara would be splattered on, and would take forever to take off. Then would come the issue of my hair. I won't even try to explain our heated arguments.

Tonight, I had on a pink colored dress that hugged my chest, then flared out and stopped around my knees. Painful heels had been squeezed on my feet, and my hair was braided mercilessly around my head. My skin felt dry from all the makeup I had on, and to top it off I had on a push-up bra. All in all, I was miserable.

After dumping a plethora of perfume on me, we were off in one of our many BMW's. My parents were chattering as my father drove, and I just stared out the window, bored. Colors blurred past us, first gray as we drove through the city than green as we went more into the country.

I sighed, my thoughts wondering to earlier today. Those two kids were clever, I'll give them that. Thievery doesn't happen often where I live because police are always patrolling around. But they looked like they were doing it for years. They probably have, with their flawless acting. I doubted even I could pull something off like that.

I didn't think they lived around here, for I haven't seen them around in school. Maybe they didn't go to school? Were they homeschooled? Visiting? That man they tricked didn't seem to know them. They were both hylian, so that meant they were from Hyrule. Though I believed Terminans have pointed ears as well. Maybe even Holodrum and Labrynna residents do too. I inwardly groaned; I had never been outside of Hyrule before, and I was regretting it now.

"Zellie, look we're here!" Hylia squealed out of the blue. I looked out the window, and saw that we were parked in a cobblestone driveway. I swung open the door and looked around, admiring the landscape. We were in a valley, but waterfalls gushed down. Plant life flourished, and I could see deer grazing a bit away. Birds flew through the air, calling down at their partners.

But humans (or Hylians. There wasn't much of a difference between the two besides the ears) had been here before. A large mansion was planted smack dab in the middle, and an unnatural stone driveway led up to it. I wouldn't say the mansion was ugly, but it looked out of place to all the nature. Cars littered the area, some in the grass and others on the gravel. People were ambling around outside, most with wineglasses in their gloved hands.

My shoulders sagged unhappily; I was probably going to stay till midnight and end up crashing on one of their couches. I turned around to my parents, and saw that my mother was checking her makeup. After one last dab of powder, she put away her beauty products in her purse and pushed open the door. She placed one dainty heel on the ground, and stepped out like she was in a movie. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

Daphnes was already out and was waiting patiently for his paramour. Once she briskly walked over to him, he linked his arm to hers, and they made their way to the manor. I trailed after them, trying to keep the little dignity I had left (which wasn't that much).

As we walked inside, the smell of _everything _hit me. I smelled food, flowers, perfume, wine, hair spray, and even cleaning supplies. They weren't mulled together, but they were separate, and I could pinpoint what each scent was. It made me dizzy, and I could tell a headache was on its way. The people didn't seem to notice though. In fact, they seemed to be having a _splendid _time.

Everyone was laughing and smiling, chatting nonchalantly with their friends. All the girls had perfect skin and silky hair, and the men wore the best tuxedos in all of Hyrule. The adults had wineglasses, and I even spotted somebody with a big, fat cigar. Nobody yelled at him to take it outside or anything. I think they just chose to ignore it as he seemed richer than everybody else. I mean, unless that money falling from his pockets was monopoly money…

The house itself, though, was grand. From the door, the manor opened up hugely. A long staircase spun up to the top level, where even more stairs lay. Straining my neck, I could just see hallways branching off away from the main room. A dark red carpet covered the marbled floor, which I could almost see my reflection in. A large chandler swung from the high ceiling, casting the room in a cozy glow. I couldn't tell if it was fake candles or real ones. Paintings were straight on the wall, and not one was crooked. I could see a bar in the back of the room, where the most people were.

I heard my mother laugh, and when I looked I saw her talking to a round man. He was bald, but wore a white hat. He had a pristine goatee that was white, but it didn't look old. The man had a cane in his right hand, whether for decoration or he had trouble walking, I didn't know. He had on a blue vest, with a light blue shirt underneath. Creamy pants were on his legs, with dress shoes on his feet.

"Ah, Hylia, it has been too long!" he greeted my mother, one of his hands hanging from his pockets. He had kind eyes, but I could see the fierceness underneath.

"Toto? Is that you?" my mother cried out in disbelief. "You're right; it has been much too long!" Hylia agreed, recognizing her old friend. She looked around, and saw her husband looking idly around. He had somehow gotten his hands on a glass, just like everybody else. I liked at my empty hands, and sighed. Sometimes, it sucks to be a kid in an adult party.

"Daphnes, look, it's Toto!" Hylia called out to him. Daphnes looked around, and his face brightened when he saw the plump man. He strode over to the pair, and clapped the man on his shoulder. They exchanged words, but I mostly tuned out.

Did they take acting classes? I hadn't heard of a teenage boy taking acting classes around here, and Lula (a 'friend' of mine that was in my school) hadn't called me to gossip about him, so I assumed he wasn't from around here. In fact, I think the nearest acting class is in Clock town, which is all the way in Termina. (though Terminans did have pointed ears…) They were close enough to know their moves and trust each other. So they had to have known each other for a while-

"Ah, this must be little Zelda, eh?" I heard the man, Toto, say, catching my unfocused eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head, getting back to reality. I turned to him, trying to act like a 'little princess' as my parents would say. Toto was staring down at me with curious eyes, as if unsure of what to make of me.

I nodded, and then said politely, "Yes, I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you, sir." I smiled up at him, flashing my white teeth at him. I was glad I didn't wear braces, or else this could've been very embarrassing.

"I think Ruto is around here somewhere, if you'd like to go talk to her," he told me, gazing around at the crowds of people. I inwardly cringed; Ruto was (if possible) even more chirpy than my mother. Though once you got to know her, she could be very rude and brash.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Domain," I replied, seeing that he wanted me to leave and let the adults talk. I turned away, and began to weave through the crowds, looking for somebody I knew.

Most of these people I did not know, but I did see some. I saw my old childhood friend, Maggie, talking to her boyfriend, Moe. We were best friends when we were little, but then she began to only talk about Moe, her crush. It got boring, so I just ignored her. It wasn't very nice, but hey, she talked nonstop about him.

I also spotted the Mr. Dotour, mayor of Clock town in Termina. I knew he usually didn't come all the way over here, but apparently this had been planned for a couple mouths. I wondered where his son, Kafei, was. He was younger than I was, but acted very mature for his age. I remembered thinking that he was an odd fellow when I first met him, with his natural, shoulder-length purple hair.

But then I heard somebody gasp behind me, and then squeal out, "Zells! Ohmigosh, you look_amazing!_"

I cursed silently, and then turned around. Of course, Ruto Domain, was standing there with her mouth still partially open. With her short, pale blue hair and skinny complexion, she was quite a pretty girl. She was short, and adored the color blue, as was shown with her long cerulean dress and sapphire shoes.

"Hey, Ruto," I forced out, trying my best to smile through my drying makeup. "You look nice too." Course, if I hadn't said anything about her appearance, I would've probably have been sent the death glare (or, as I like to call it, the 'the bat glare'. Because he's the goddamn Batman and only Ruto has a glower that can barely equal out to his).

"Really? Thanks! I picked out this outfit by myself!" she giggled, spinning around and flaring out her dress in a way that totally reminded me of those anime shows.

"No way," I said, hoping it didn't sound as bitter and sarcastic as I thought it did.

"Yes way!" she laughed. She skipped up to me, a smile still radiating from her face. She started to stroll forward, and I had no choice but to follow since she did grab my hand with strength that was almost scary.

"So how are you doing?" she asked me causally, looking at me with large, curious eyes.

"Eh, fine, I sup- whoa!" I was cut off as Ruto yanked me behind a corner, where nobody was around. She grabbed my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes, all of her playfulness gone.

"You're marrying Gannondorf Dragmire?" she asked me, a hint of jealously burning in her blue eyes. Her face was dead serious, and her lips with a thin line. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Wait, what?" I stammered out, completely caught off guard. I tried to look for a grin in Ruto's expression, anything to tell me that this was a joke. But I found nothing but cold, blank eyes.

"_You don't know?"_ she questioned incredulously, her grip on my shoulders tightning. I shook my head meekly, though thoughts raged inside my head.

"It's like, the reason why everyone's at this party in the first place!" she yelled at me, shaking me back and forth gently, as if to knock some sense into me.

"But I thought it was a fundraiser!" I defended myself, confused on why Ruto thought I was getting married. I mean, my parents have done some crazy stuff, but forcing me to marry? I'm not a princess to be given away as a present!

Ruto rolled her eyes, and said, "Puh lease, that was just your parents_ lying _to you." I gasped, and was about to retaliate but Ruto beat me to it. "Don't try to deny it. It's the reason why so many people are here."

"Ruto, what are you talking about?" I demanded with confidence. But inside, I was starting to shake.

"_Zelllllls! _Like,c'mon, use your big 'ole brain," Ruto whined with her feet tapping impatiently on the ground.

"Now, now, now, Ruto, be nice," a smooth voice came from beside us. I whipped my head around, and saw the speaker. He was obviously from the desert, with his dark skin and ginger hair. His attire was not from around either. He wore a dark red cape, which cast ominous shadows on his already dark tunic.

Ruto immediately let go of me, snatching her hands away from me as if had I turned red hot. "Oh, forgive me, Mister Dragmire!" she pleaded, her blue eyes wide with innocence. But with a careful eye, you could tell it was just acting.

Gannondorf (it couldn't have been anybody else) smiled at her, but it didn't reach his yellow eyes. Though his eyes were what scared me the most. They weren't filled with mirth and warmth like you would expect, but had lust and power haunting them. I knew right away that those eyes had seen some horrible things, and he wasn't exactly guiltless. Even if I was one not to judge a book by its cover, I still felt chills run up and down my spine when he glanced at me.

"Ah, it is alright, m'dear," Gannondorf replied smoothly. "Though do try to be careful with my wife." His face had a smug look on it, as if he were proud of what he had just said. Or maybe it was my horrified expression that made him look so superior.

"I- uh, wha-?" I stumbled out. I was so confused about this whole marriage thing. This couldn't be a joke, could it? My parents don't joke; they told me that when I was five and had been watching Hyrule's Funniest Home Videos.

"Ruto, you just had to be spoil the surprise, didn't cha?" Gannondorf playfully scolded her, but I could still see the fire in his eyes. Ruto didn't seem to notice as he jokingly waved his finger at her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it! I just wanted my _best friend,"_ she secretly elbowed me to make me play along, "to be prepared!" Ruto explained, doing the puppy eyes.

Gannondorf looked unfazed, but he looked to believe it and went on. "Of course, Ruto, I understand," he honestly (not really) said. His eyes skipped over to me, and examined me with interest. I fidgeted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to cover up my body.

"Ruto, why don't you go _freshen up_, as the girls say," he told Ruto, still not taking his eyes off me. Ruto, taking the hint, squeaked and nodded. She gave me a wink for good luck, and before I could say anything in protest, she scurried away.

I watched her retreating figure in till she swung around a corner to whoever knows where. With a deep feeling of dread churning in my stomach, I looked back at Gannondorf. Who was much closer than he should have been. I yelped, jumping backwards and losing my balance. But before I fell, Gannondorf caught me by grabbing my forearm. I tried not to wince as he pulled me upright, his vice like grip never faltering.

For a moment, no one spoke. We were in an awkward silence, and neither of us said anything. Gannondorf was too busy examining me, and I was too busy trying not to notice him. I couldn't cover my 'womany' places because he still held me in one strong arm, and it was beginning to ache. I tried to pull away, and he thankfully let me slip out.

I rubbed my arm, not making eye contact with the rich man. I could feel his eyes burning into me, and knew he was waiting for me. Sighing in defeat, I lifted my chin and met his gaze head on. I flinched slightly when I saw that all that was in his eyes were lust and greed. Oh maybe I was just being paranoid. I don't know, but I've always been good at figuring out emotions.

He raised his head a bit, as if he found me amusing. "Well, _Princess, _before our wedding, I must say that I like my eggs sunny side up," he grinned proudly.

"_Don't,"_ I snapped at him, "call me _princess." _My blue eyes were glowering at him with full intensity. _Only _my Aunt Impa calls me that, and only her. She didn't 'call' me it, she still does. I know she's still alive out there, just lost and missing. I'm sure of it.

"Temper, m'dear," Gannondorf sneered, a chortle on his face. "I was just saying my requirements if we are going to be forever joined." I'm sure I had a shock/disgusting face.

"We are not going to be married!" I shot back. My anger had disappeared a bit, but was being replaced fast with annoyance and a little worry. I was not though, going to let him get the best of me. I'm more mature than that.

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda," he chided me, shaking his head back and forth. His eyes were gently closed, and he had on a motherly voice. With one hand on his hip and another one supporting his temples, I had to hold my hand to stop myself slapping him.

"In till I have the facts, we are nothing more than," this part I had trouble saying, but I said it through clenched teeth," _friends_." He opened an eye and look at me pitifully. I narrowed my eyes, knowing I was being hostile without getting to know him. But something about just set my nerves on fire. It made me so angry.

He tsked me, shaking his head once more. "Think what you want, m'dear," he said, but then came closer to my face before saying more. "But you know it's true. Deep down, you know," he spoke low and deadly, face without any emotions besides smugness.

Before I could respond, he spun around, his cape momentarily in air and walked away laughing. I growled at him as he went back to mingle, putting on his innocent act. But I know better. Besides the cape thing totally reminding me of Frodo, I knew he wasn't as nice as he seemed.

I sighed shakily, finally crossing my arms across my chest. I was careful of the new bruise on my forearm. My eyes closed, and I let myself slip into thought. Yes, I know I was being childish acting like that to him, but I just couldn't help it. He had something to his aura, something in his stance that I just couldn't place. It made me so… _angry_. He had power radiating around him, yet he knew about it and wasn't afraid to abuse that power.

"Soooo, how'd it go?" Ruto's high voice called out right next to my ear, making me jump slightly. I whipped around, and glared a little at the rich girl. She cocked her head and smiled wide, ignoring my annoyance.

"Fantastic," I fumed, clenching my fists at my side. I saw out of the corner of my eye Gannondorf chuckling at me, and I wished nothing more than to go over there and smack that grin off his bearded face. Ruto, apparently, didn't get my sarcasm.

"_Oooooh, _wonderful!" she cried, clasping her hands under her chin. "You are like, sooo_ooo_ooo lucky to be marrying him!"

I grunted unceremoniously, and was pretty sure this was going against all my 'How to be a Proper Lady' lessons. "You can take him," I told Ruto. Gannondorf's voice came up in my head, shaking his finger and saying, "Temper, m'dear,". I told him to shut up.

"Ugh, I wish!" Ruto whined, copying my actions and crossing her arms. "But daddy said no making out with him!" I gave her a look at that, and she shrugged her shoulders as if it happens all the time. "It's like, so unfair! I wish Mikau had that kinda of money… _though _he can play the guitar…" she sighed happily, dreaming of her musical boyfriend.

"Right, right," I replied dismissively, not paying much attention. I was thinking of the situation at hand, and what I was going to say to my parents.

"Oh- that reminds me!" Ruto said louder than usual, getting my attention. I looked at her, and she went on. "I saw _the_ cutest boy today at the store. He was you, Zelda, but in boy form!" Ruto laughed. "He was like, equal to Mikau in hotness, Zells! That's pretty good!"

"Wait, like me?" I said, not making myself believe her. If she saw that boy, could she have seen the girl as well? I had to know.

"Ah, yeah, Zells, that's what I just said," Ruto rolled her eyes. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, pretty tall." And if somebody had just walked in our conversation, I knew they could have thought I was being described instead of the clever thief.

"Did you see a bright orange hair girl, too?" I asked, trying to keep my excitement down. Did Ruto see where they went? Did she eavesdrop on them?

"Uh, I think so," she said, trailing off and trying to remember. "Why do you care?" Ruto asked me with one hand on her hip, her tone saying she was looking for some juicy gossip.

"Did you see where they went?" I interrogated, ignoring her question. Ruto didn't take kindly to my ignoring.

"No; I had to leave before I saw more." She narrowed her eyes, and said with more force, "Now, _why do you care?_"

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath, berating myself for my bad luck and ignoring her question again. Ruto looked mildly surprised at my swearing because she was usually the one to be swearing and I was the one shushing her potty mouth.

"Zells, wha-"she got caught off as I whipped around and stormed off, knowing full well I was going to get it when she next saw me (most likely the cold shoulder, but I could live with that). But right now, I was piss- _mad _at my rotten luck. And then I realized I didn't ask what they bought, which made me angrier. I wasn't about to walk back and ask what they bought. No, I had more pride than that.

As I stormed out of the hallway, I saw a large shadow trying to hide itself. Glowering at it, I stomped over to the person and spat out at him, "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

As I expected, Gannondorf slid out of the shadows with a shocked and angry visage, just like mine. "You saw Li- a blonde boy and an orange girl?" he asked shockingly, doing what I was just doing to Ruto and ignoring my question. I glared at him, but he reminded me of myself. Did he know these thieves as well?

I found out I didn't care. I was already mad, and with his presence, it made me even madder. "You think I'd tell you if I did _pumpkin?" _I said, seething out the nickname. "Do me a favor, and put a sock in it, Dragmire," I said coldly, shoving past him and looking for my parents (who had hell to pay). I could feel both of Ruto's and Gannondorf's heavy stares drilling into my back. They should just start a 'I hate Zelda' club if they felt that way!

I would like to think that my vision was red, as I've read that's what happens in books when people get mad. But to be honest, I really didn't see any color besides the ones around me. And the colors around me looked surprised to see me in such a state. I'm sure they've all met me before and I just don't remember all the faces, but I could usually hide my emotions under a carefully crafted face if they came to my house once. But now that it was clear that I was fuming, they didn't know what to do.

I saw the man my parents were talking too earlier, and I figured they couldn't have been too far away. I started to walk towards him, and sure enough, my parents were laughing and chatting with a long golden haired woman, which I recognized as Ruto's mother, Rutella. I saw her son and Ruto's brother hiding behind her skirt, and I think his name was Ralis or something.

"So here's the little lady, hm?" Rutella said, catching sight of me. Her perfect smile faltered a bit when she saw me, but she got it back up in a split second.

I promptly ignored her, and stormed up to my parents, now able to look Hylia in the eye. "You're marrying me off to somebody I don't even _know?" _I hissed out, the truth now coming upon me. My parents were giving me away.

Daphnes looked surprised that I knew, and Hylia just looked annoyed. "Zelda, where did you hear that?" my father asked gently, treading carefully.

"No doubt Ruto," Rutella said without hesitation, knowing her daughter was a gossiper and couldn't keep a secret. "Darling, I told you to keep her away from Ruto!" She looked accusingly at Toto, who chuckled nervously and excused himself.

"Oh, no no no. I heard it when Gannondorf started calling me _his wife!" _I shrieked, getting the attention of most of the guests. People like these were like vultures; always on the prowl for some interesting info.

"Zelda honey, please we just want what's best for you," Hylia told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Daphnes nodded in agreement, not daring to go against his wife.

I ducked under her perfectly manicured hand, and shouted, "No, you just want money! That's all you've ever wanted!" My fists were clenched, and my nails were digging into my palm. I felt some blood drip down from the piercings, but I was too mad to care. All feelings came back to me at full force, and they were shown in my fiery eyes.

And before they could respond, I snapped again, "And now you're going to shush me because you're too worried about you're fricken reputation instead of your own daughter!" Tears were streaming down my face, and I didn't bother wiping them off.

"Zelda, please, you're making a scene!" my mother hurriedly and quietly told me. Daphnes was looking around and giving everyone tense smiles, but they were all looking at me.

"You know what, fine! I don't care! I'm going home!" I cried out at them. Turning on my heel, I stomped my way through the crowd. Most were wise enough to part for me, but if they didn't I wasn't afraid to shove them down to the ground.

I could hear my parents shouting out to me, which was perfectly clear since the whole room was silent. But their yells fell on deaf ears as I got to the large doors. I kicked them open, relishing in the large bang they made against the walls and the jumps everyone made. Nobody attempted to stop me, not even my parents who had stopped shouting and were now standing shell shocked. Grinning evilly, I gave them both a very rude hand signal and walked out.

I was relieved no one was outside in the crisp, dark air. Stumbling over to one side of the house, I flicked off my point toed shoes and let loose a thankful sigh. Next, my trembling hands fumbled around with my hair, in till it finally was free of its merciless hold. It fell in waves around my back, warming me up a bit.

Not wanting to walk any farther, I leaned against a wall and slid down it, hugging my knees close to my chest. What I had just done came back to me, and without warning, I started to cry. I pressed my face in my knees, and let loose sob after sob after sob. I was shaking, and not from the cold. I was so sick of everything! I just wanted to get away! My heart ached for freedom, for equality. I didn't want to survive. I wanted to live.

Drowsiness started to come over me, but I paid it no heed. I was still bawling like a baby, but I couldn't help it. I needed a thrill! I needed real feelings, not these fake ones I was giving to everybody. I needed to get away.

I needed to get away…

I needed to…

My eyes finally closed, and I was pulled out of reality and placed inside a comforting blackness, where all my worries disappeared and I was the one thing I wanted to be forever.

Free.

* * *

**Tada? **

**Um, I tried to put some humor in there. So yeah, instead of AN's, I tried to interpret it into the story. Sorry if its confusing. **

**Soooo review? PLEASE? Schools starting soon, so I don't know about the updates. Next one will sooner, I PROMISE! Sooo review! REVIEW! It makes me write faster.**

**Oh, and I put in a **_**Wall-e**_** quote cause I just watched it. Anybody catch that? :D**


	3. Sucky AN that everyone won't read

**Le sigh. I suck, right?**

**You guys wait all patiently, and I give you a sucky A/N instead. Go ahead, throw the tomatoes :(. **

**But I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. Note: TEMPORARY. As in not that long. Promise!**

**If you have noticed, I have posted like, nothing in all of September. But with school starting and stuff, I don't have time. Annnnd I got a job, and its working at a haunted house (xD), so I'll be busy all Friday and Saturday nights all October, which is when I usually write. **

**My brain is all mush from summer break, so I've been doing a butt ton of studying, and ugh, its bad. I don't have time for two stories. I want to finish my other story first before I focus permanently on this one. Also, I'll have time to organize my thoughts on this. This story just started with a couple of scenes that come later in the story. **

**AND it is this one thing on my computer that is my worse enemy. The automatic updates. It forces an update, and it DOESN'T SAVE MY DOCUMENTS. I HAD LIKE, THOUSAND WORDS DONE. Which isn't much, but its hard. The chapter is boring, and I was like 'Ughhhhhh' and banged my head on the keyboard. And once I get past 1000 words, I breeze through it.**

**So, again, I am SO SO SO SOOO SORRY! This hiatus will probably go off before December hopefully, and I will remove this A/N. **

**So, if you have any ideas for me, I'd love to hear them :). And if you flame, go ahead, cause I deserve it :(. But I promise, it won't be like, two years before I get back to this. **

**PROMISE! **

**With love and regret, Orange. **

**P.S, I am SOOOOO SORRY! UGH I SUCK!**


End file.
